que le spectacle commence
by Luna051
Summary: pour ceux qui connaissent Buffy, voisi l'épisode musical de la sixième saison remanié a la sauce Harry Potter TERMINE
1. Default Chapter

Ravie de vous retrouver pour une toute nouvelle fic.

pour ceux qui sont fans de Buffy contre les vampires, j'ai décidé d'éditer l'épisode : que le spectacle commence version Harry Potter.

L'année passée, Harry Potter a été kidnappé et gardé en captivité par un groupe de mangemorts dirigé par Lucius Malefoy; Durant cette période de captivité, Harry vivait entre deux mondes. Dans l'un deux, ses parents étaient encore en vie, et la magie n'existait pas, tout n'était qu'une utopie.

Draco Malefoy qui avait vu la véritable nature des mangemorts et de leur chefs s'allia a quelques amis d'Harry pour le sauver mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu puisque Harry mourut dans l'attaque. Le monde sorcier s'apprêtait a sombrer quand ils eurent une idée folle, celle de ramener Harry parmis les vivants. Celui ci fut terriblement perturbé pendant quelques temps et devint aussi renfermé qu'une huître. Draco devint un espion pour Dumbledore. Draco avait utilise de la puissante magie noir afin de ramener Harry et Hermione était très inquiète quand a l'avenir de leurs couples.

a la suite de cela, Sirius et Remus avaient annoncé a tous qu'ils étaient en couple et qu'il comptait bien se marier. Sirius avait dit a Remus qu'il préférait garder cela secret le temps que Harry revienne et qu'il se sente mieux, jamais il n'aurait admit que la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit a personne, c'étaient les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Maintenant, il était prêt a vivre son amour avec son ami de toujours.

Ginny était très heureuse pour tous ses amis mais elle déchanta vite en réalisant qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'une petite fille ou une petit soeur pour eux. Les problèmes de Ginny s'étaient soldés par de la cleptomanie aiguë et elle profitait du magasin de magie de ses frères a Pré au lard pour voler ce qui lui passait sous la main.

une fois que l'annonce de la survie du survivant fut transmise dans les journaux, Albus Dumbledore revint en Angleterre, pays qu'il avait quitté pour ne pas trop se rappelé du jeune Gryffondor. Dumbledore fut incroyablement heureux de revoir Harry mais aussi terriblement en colère de vois que Drago avait joué avec des forces qui le surpassait et il eut beaucoup de mal avec Harry. Celui ci semblait complètement a l'ouest. Agissant comme une figure paternelle, il sur qu'Harry ne redeviendrait jamais le Leader éclairé qu'il avait été avant sa mort et son enlèvement. De plus, Sirius ne deviendrait jamais l'image de père dont Harry avait besoin étant plus l'oncle gâteau ou le parrain gâteur!. Ne voulant pas abandonner les adolescent, Albus ne voulait pas admettre que son retour n'était pas définitif.

Rogue Malgré ses différents avec le Gryffondor était particulièrement content de le savoir de retour. Severus aimait profondément le jeune homme et ce depuis quelques temps déjà mais sa mort prématurée avait mit fin a toutes les idées qui lui étaient venues. D'un autre coté, Severus était heureux car étant lui même un vampire et cotoyant la mort assez souvent, il savait mieux que quiconque ce par quoi était passé le jeune homme et il était le seul qui pouvait le comprendre.

allez! soyez mignon et envoyez moi des reviews!


	2. comme un automate

Chapitre 1 : juste un automate

Harry se leva de son immense lit de son immense maison. depuis qu'il a terminé ses études, il a emménagé dans la maison de ses ancêtres et tous sont venus avec lui. Hermione et Drago sont ensemble, Sirius et Remus aussi et lui pour ne pas changer est toujours seul. Ca aurait pu facilement changer si il avait voulu l'écouter.

Flash back

Severus se tenait devant lui et il parla.

« je t'aime Harry »

« oh Merlin »

et il s'était enfui

fin Flash back

il n'avait pas su comment réagir alors il avait ce pourquoi il était si doué, il avait fui.

Au soir, il alla se promener et croisa des mangemorts qui torturaient des moldus. Une musique se mit en route dans sa tete et il chanta

Harry :

Quand reviens la nuit C'est le meme combat

J'ai mes petites affaires a faire

Quel drole de défi étrange climat

Ici rien n'est vrai tout rien de travers

J'ai parfois fait comme si j'prenais des coups du sort

Pour qu'on ignore

Que je vivais comme un automate

Paresse ou torpeur

Rien ne semblait pénétrer mon cœur

Ma nature profonde c'est force et courage

Aujourd'hui je me sens fragile

Mais la sur ma tombe

C'est vrai que ma mission paraît inutile

Mangemort :

Vous avez vu ce swing ?

Harry :

Ca c'est de la routine

Mangemort :

Il sait bien y faire avec l'enfer

Mais aujourd'hui c'est clair

Qu'il agit comme un automate

Luttant vaille que vaille

Il ne vit pas la vie que l'on … AIE ( Harry vient de tuer le mangemort avec une épée )

Harry :

vais je subir ma vie de la sort

somnambule que rien ne transporte

Moldu :

Comment vous remerciez

Harry :

Peu importe

Je ne veux pas devenir

Comme un automate

Eternel perdant

Je ne sais meme pas

Si je suis vraiment moi

Mais je voudrais rester

VIVANT

Harry termina son combat avec les mangemorts les tuant tous impitoyablement puis, alla se coucher se demandant quand meme ce qui avait bien pu le pousser a chanter.


	3. ma théorie

Slashman : mais oui mon chou c'est un slash, t'inquiète ! tiens, file moi un coup de main pour le LEMON. S'IL TE PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapitre 2 : ma théorie

Le lendemain matin, Harry débarqua de bonne heure dans la boutique de magie des jumeaux. Tout le monde est là et Harry les trouve terriblement calme. Trop calme.

« salut tout le monde »

« salut Harry. »

« vous ne faites pas de recherche ? pas de nouveau mage noir, un démon quelconque ? pas de choses bizarre hier soir ? »

en entendant Bizarre, Dumbledore et Hermione levèrent immédiatement la tete.

« qu'est-ce qu'il s''est passé hier soir Harry ? »

« eh bien j'ai été me promener et je suis tombé sur un groupe de mangemorts qui torturaient une famille moldue alors, je me suis battu mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. »

« quoi Harry ? »

« est-ce qu'un l'entre vous s'est mis a… pousser la chansonette ? »

tous se regardèrent interloqués et puis finalement, Sirius explosa.

« merci Merlin, je ne suis pas fou. »

ils commencèrent tous a parler en même temps.

« on a cru que c'était rien que nous… »

« mais c'était quelque chose de normal… »

« comme si la musique venait comme ça… »

« et les paroles jaillissaient toutes seules… »

« vous croyez que ça peut être un nouveau mage noir ?… »

« ou un démon quelconque ? »

Dumbi :

Moi j'ai une théorie

C'est peut être un démon

Un démon qui danse non c'est pas ça je crois que s'égare

Drago :

Moi j'ai une théorie

C'est un petit enfant

Rêvant d'chansons qui nous entraînent

Dans ce mauvais cauchemar

Sirius 

Que cette théorie

Paraît maladroite

Tous sauf Harry :

Que signifient ces mélodies bizarre qui nous épatent

Sirius 

Des sorciers peut être, ce sont des sorcières

Mais non c'est ridicule,

Les sorcières on les persécutes

Et mille pardons

Et j'aime la terre

Et vive les femmes

Et je ferais mieux de me taire

Remus :

Moi j'ai une théorie,

Des lapins malins

Hermione :

Moi j'ai une…

Remus :

Ils sont plus hostiles que tous le monde le suppose

Avec leurs petites papattes et le beaux nez tout rose

C'est quoi c'besoin de carotte

Et cette envie d'y voir plus clair c'est pour quoi faire ?

Lapin, Lapin j'crois qu'c'est des lapins

Ou ptet bien des nains

Drago :

Toute cette théorie paraît maladroite

Tous sauf Harry :

Mais l'affaires semble très sérieuse

Il faut bien qu'on en débatte

Harry :

Mois j'ai une théorie, c'est pas important ( tout le monde se tourne vers lui et écoute)

Ensemble nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs

Rien n'y personne ne peut nous faire peur

Les Voldemort, c'est plus un mystère

Les memes fausses pistes faut pas s'en faire

Tous :

Faut etre plongés au cœur de l'action

Pour pouvoir trouver une solution

Il faut qu'ca passe ou bien que ca casse

La mort est là

Harry :

Je suis mort deux fois

Tous :

Ensemble nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs

Rien ni personnes ne peut nous faire peur

Ensemble on a moins peur

Remus :

Sauf pour les lapins

Tous s'assirent et se regardèrent. Sirius fut le premier a prendre la paroles.

« vous voyez ? ça c'est bizarre ! »

« on a remarqué Sirius mais on ne sait pas ce a quoi c'est du ! vous imaginez les mangemorts nous faire une comédie musicale »

ils se regardèrent chacun a leur tour avant d'éclater de rire. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit en sonnant et une ginny surexcitée entra dedans

« vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé a l'école aujourd'hui »

« laisse moi deviner, tout le monde s'est mit a chanter t danser ? »

ginny a l'air déçue que tous le sachent déjà

« non, j'ai accouché d'un dragon ? »

Sirius relève la tête

« il a chanté ? »

Remus et Sirius se chuchote des choses dans l'oreille et Harry interroge encore Ginny

« vous avez chanté quoi en cours ? »

« les potions. »

« avec Rogue ? Rogue qui chante ? si les vampires s'y mettre, on est mal barrés ! »

« yep ! »

un peu rouge, Sirius se releva et se tourne vers Harry en s'excusant.

« désolé les gars, on va vous laisser et aller voir chez nous si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. »

la suite dans le prochain chapitre


	4. je suis sous ton emprise

Chapitre 3 : je suis sous ton sort.

Hermione et Dray se promènent dans le parc de Poudlard. il fait beau, chaud, grand soleil, ciel bleu, herbe verte. Dray s'installa sous un arbre et entraîna Hermione dans ses bras.

« dis donc Dray, comment tu le trouves Harry ? »

« étrange. Il se rapproche de Rogue ces temps ci tu sais. »

« oui je sais. Je me demande s'il n'y a rien de louche là dessous ! »

« ne te fais pas de fausses idées Mione, Harry était mort et on n'a jamais su ou il était allé. Peut être qu'il a besoin d'exorciser certains souvenirs avec Severus. »

« tu as peut être raison. Tu as vu tous ces garçons qui me regardent là bas ? »

« ils te trouvent superbe mon cœur. »

« c'est vrai ? »

avec un sourire mutin, Hermione se lève et fait mine de courir les rejoindre quand la main de Dray l'arrête et la tire a lui.

« va t il falloir que je me batte pour te garder ? »

« je me demande ce qui a bien pu leur plaire. »

« oh ! mon cœur ! tu imagines a peine ce qu'ils ont bien ou voir en toi »

« non, je sais exactement ce qu'ils ont vu en moi. Toi ! »

Hermione 

J'étais un enfant dans l'ombre  
Le soleil fuyait mon visage  
Les jours coulaient sans encombre  
C'était mon destin, mon image  
Mais la lumière est là  
Quelle mystère autour de moi   
C'est ton envoûtement  
Si tu n'étais pas là   
On ne me verrait même pas  
C'est magique, c'est troublant  
Libre grâce à toi  
Toutes mes craintes volent en éclat  
J'ai vu un monde enchanté  
Esprit et charme dans l'air  
J'ai toujours imaginé  
Que j'y étais solitaire  
Ce pouvoir merveilleux  
S'est révélé à mes yeux  
Par ton envoûtement  
De moi tu te joues  
Et mon âme te suit partout  
Car tout tes sortilèges  
Soutiennent et protègent  
Tous mes rêves les plus fous  
Et moi, moi j'y crois  
C'est la pleine lune ce soir  
J'y lirais ton histoire  
J'aime ton envoûtement  
Qui me laisse languir  
Et sans défense comme l'enfant  
J'ai brisé toutes mes chaînes   
Seule dans l'infini  
Pleine et lourde comme l'océan   
Je deviens enfin moi-même  
Je deviens moi-même  
Je deviens moi-même  
Je deviens moi-même

Dray la serre dans ses bras et ils s'embrassent tendrement.


	5. il faut pas le dire

Chapitre 4 : il faut pas le dire

Sirius fut le premier a se réveiller. Il roula sur le coté pour voir son loup garou préféré endormi a ses cotés. Les yeux d'Ambre papillonnèrent doucement.

« bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ? »

« merveillseument bien oui. Et toi ? »

« près de toi, je dors toujours bien. Tu veux un petit déj ? »

« oh oui, des œufs ou du bacon ou quelque chose comme ca ! »

Sirius lui donna un rapide baiser sur l'épaule et se retourna. Remus s'assit dans son lit et commenca a chanter.

Remus 

V'la l'spécimen que j'emmène au creux de mon lit  
Gentil trésor  
Moi mon totem, c'était peine et sorts maudits  
Vengeance et mort  
Mais c'est bien loin ce mic-mac  
Je vivrai ma vie sans un couac  
Et le seul problème c'est...  
Il faut pas le dire

Sirius :

Je ne vois qu'lui il est beau et rebelle, toute passion et grâce   
Brûlant la nuit, quand je suis contre lui, je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse  
Je le laisserai pas s'enfuir,  
Notre amour ne cessera de grandir  
Y a juste un ptit truc... Non.  
Il faut pas le dire

Remus + Sirius : 

Il n'y a rien à dire

Remus : 

Il ronfle

Sirius : 

il marmonne

Remus : 

Dites ménage et il dégage

Sirius : 

il mange ces drôles de fromages de couleurs infâmes

Remus : 

Je parle, il m'ignore

Sirius : 

Faire plaisir, c'est pas son fort

Remus : 

Son pénis est un escargot pas une banane  
L'ambiance parait incertaine

Sirius : 

il me trouve très ordinaire

Remus : 

Et tout est sans doute temporaire

Sirius : 

il a les orteils plein de poils

Remus + Sirius : 

Pourtant tout est au poil  
C'est pas le pire  
Il faut pas le dire

Remus : 

Quand ça sent le roussi  
Il va se planquer chez Harry   
Maintenant, il est déconfit  
Car il sait que je sais

Sirius : 

il colle, c'est odieux  
il veut toujours qu'on soit deux  
il ne…

Remus : 

Il a de petits yeux !

Sirius : 

Hey, c'est ma phrase d'accord !  
il…

Remus : 

Regarde moi, je danse, c'est trop fort  
Tu es…

Sirius :

Le charme en personne

Remus : 

Mon héros, mon homme

Sirius :

T'es la plus jolie que j'ai vu  
Tes lèvres sont roses et charnues  
Et je parle pas de ton ptit c… quand je t'embrasse

Remus : 

Il me gonfle

Sirius : 

il me gonfle

Remus : 

Il sera toujours mon soleil

Sirius : 

Je lui dirai pas qu'il m'effraie, que je suis pétrifié

Remus : 

J'ai lu une histoire  
Le mariage et bonsoir  
On se trahit puis il faut sortir les mouchoirs

Remus + Sirius : 

J'disais qu'on serait éternelle  
Je croyais, mais c'est la vie qui s'en mêle

Sirius :

Veut-il quelqu'un riche à millions

Remus : 

De quoi aurais-je l'air avec des lorgnons

Sirius : 

Nos vies tomberont-elles dans l'ennui  
Si le succès m'ignore ou m'oublie

Remus :

Quand je serai toute mou et fripé  
Il voudra peut être divorcer

Sirius : 

Je pète un boulon

Remus : 

Je rêve pour de bon  
Vais-je me marier à un démon

Remus + Sirius : 

Encore quelques petits travers, le mariage tourne à l'enfer  
Ce serait pire, il faut pas le dire  
Dieu merci je ne vais pas le dire  
Lèvres scellés

Remus : 

Promis juré

Sirius :

Y a rien à voir, partez partez

Remus + Sirius : 

Il faut pas... l'dire

A la fin de la chanson, ils se regardèrent gênés et honteux et Sirius s'effondra la tete entre les mains !

« c'est un cauchemard ! »

« mais non paddy, c'était marrant ! viens, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore. »


	6. laisse moi reposer en paix

Chapitre 5 : laisse moi reposer en paix

Harry avançait a petit pas vers les cachots. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Rogue. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait avoué ses sentiments, le jeune Gryffondor ne savait plus ou il en était !

« que vois je ! monsieur Potter dans mon humble cachot ! »

« ca va ? »

« si on veut. J'ai vu de drôles de choses ces temps ci. Des mangemorts qui dansent. C'était effrayant ! »

« tu n'es pas touché ? »

« je suis un vampire ! Merlin soit loué, je ne suis pas touché par ces trucs horribles ! »

« tu as une idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ? »

« oh ! alors tu es juste passé me pomper des infos ? »

« que voulais tu que je pompe d'autre ? oh Merlin, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? »

Rogue se lève et va ouvrir la porte.

« je vais te faciliter les choses, je ne sais rien ! »

« tu es de mauvaise humeur ? »

« non mais je voudrais que tu partes ! »

Harry reste sur place et le regarde attentivement.

« c'est rien Harry, je te jure. Maintenant, pars ! »

« mais pourquoi ? »

Severus :

J'suis mort depuis tellement longtemps  
Même si par toi j'imagine que je suis vivant   
Pourquoi tu es venue à moi  
Enfin je le comprends (Mmm-mmm)  
Tu as peur de ton cœur qui s'anime  
Car tu ne sais comment avouer  
Cet amour difficile  
Aux morts tu dis des mots doux  
Ils restent morts c'est tout  
D'accord, mais je ne veux plus jouer  
Ta présence est une souffrance  
Plus que je ne voudrais  
Mais comme pour toi je n'suis qu'un mort   
Je préfère t'éviter  
Je veux reposer en paix  
Reposer en paix  
Dormir au cimetière  
Cacher mon amour  
L'enfouir au bout de la Terre  
Si je contrôle mon pauvre corps  
Mon âme se tourmente à jamais  
Je veux reposer en paix  
Tu sais, je suis comme un esclave  
Mais tu adores te prendre au jeu  
D'un amour plein d'entraves  
Mais s'il te plait, j'suis pas un jouet  
Oublie-moi au passage  
Je veux reposer en paix  
Je veux dire adieu  
Pourtant je te suis, tu es ma faiblesse  
Quelque chose en moi m'inquiète, m'oppresse  
Et me fait plus mal que je ne le confesse  
Si mon cœur ne bat plus, tu le met en pièce  
Mais tu t'en fiches et moi j'encaisse  
Alors laisse moi...  
Reposer en paix  
Dormir au cimetière  
Cacher mon amour  
L'enfouir au bout de la Terre  
Si je contrôle mon pauvre corps  
Mon âme se tourment en secret  
Je veux reposer en paix  
Mais laisse moi reposer en paix

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Harry sortit du bureau en courant. Il entendit la voix de Severus dans le couloir.

« tu ne restes pas alors ? »


	7. les lamentations de Ginny

Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus court de l'histoire, il doit faire a peine une demi page. Je remercie Slashman pour ses 4 review, j'espère qu'il aimera la suite. Celui ci, c'est les lamentation de Ginny donc, c'est court. Pitié, ne me lapidez pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Chapitre 6 :les lamentation de Ginny

Ginny était retournée a Poudlard le cœur gros. Bien sur, depuis un an ,elle avait l'habitude de leurs étranges comportements. La mort d'Harry, son retour, Hermione et Drago, Remus et Sirius, le professeur Rogue qui devenait complètement fou d'Harry. Bien sur, ils avaient tout les deux l'expérience de la mort mais bon…

depuis ce temps là, la gentille Ginny avait changer et elle devenait plus rebelle. Elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit ouvrant la premier tiroir et tirant une amulette qu'elle avait volé au magasin de ses frères. L'objet l'avait attirée puisque ce n'étais pas le genre habituel d'objet que ses frères vendaient.

D'une voix douce, elle commença a chanter

Ginny :

Il n'y a donc personne qui comprenne ?  
Il n'y a donc personne qui s'inquiète ?

En reportant son regard sur le miroir, elle vit qu'un mangemort se tenait derrière elle baguette levée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un sortilège de sommeil la touchait.

Bon voilà, normalement, j'aurais du arrêter le chapitre ici mais c'était vraiment trop petit alors j'ai décidé de rajouter le chapitre 7 qui est une suite direct.

Chapitre 7 : chanson de Voldy.

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle était couchée sur le sol dans une salle de réunion. Elle se leva dansant quelques pas avec les 3 mangemorts chargés de la surveiller (n.a : imaginez Crabbe et Goyle danser, ça vaut le coup ! ) après une figure plus compliquée elle arriva a genoux aux pieds du trône de Lord Voldemort. Celui ci haussa un sourcil moqueur et d'une voix sifflante, il se mit a chanter.

Voldy :

Quoi, tu veux te sauver ?  
Tu n'aimes pas mon style  
Quoi, tu veux pas jouer ?  
T'aimes pas mon sourire triomphal  
Je sors de ton imagination  
Je n'apparais que par ton invocation  
Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
Si on se faisait une danse ?  
Je suis le roi du swing  
Le tempo qui claque  
Ta voix cristalline  
Quand tu chantes et que tu t'éclates  
Tu m'appelle j'accours au moindre signe  
Je balance le musique  
L'amusement prime  
Et la fête s'anime  
On se déhanche, on s'emboîte   
Car je sais, ce que tu veux, toi  
Je sais, ouais, ce que tu veux, toi

Ginny :

Mais alors vous êtes un gentil démon ? Qui répand la joie autour de lui ?

Voldy :

Toutes ces mélodies  
C'est vraiment trop long  
Et leur énergie provoque  
De dangereuses réactions (2 mangemorts se transforment en torche humaine et disparaissent en cendres)  
Tous ces cœurs qui explosent  
Pour un petit air  
Un refrain et certains brûlent en enfer  
C'est le prix, chérie  
Quand tout n'est plus que chanson  
Tu as fait des ravages en grand nombre  
Donc, après notre petite scène   
Nous partirons dans mon royaume de l'ombre  
Et tu seras ma reine !  
Car je sais ce que tu veux, toi

Ginny :

Non, je crois  
Toi et moi  
Ca ne peux pas être génial

Voldy :

Je vais t'épouser, toi

Ginny :

Tu te rends compte  
J'ai 15 ans  
Cette histoire serait illégale

Voldy :

Toutes les villes je peux les ruiner  
J'y trouve toujours chaussure à mon pied

Ginny :

Non vraiment, il m'attend  
Je ne veux pas qu'il soit nerveux

Voldy :

Je t'ai pris sur l'air, ça me connaît  
J'ai offert un air osé puis je l'ai joué

Ginny : J'ai pas peur, mais c'est l'heure  
c'est mon ami harry potter

Voldy : Harry Potter. Le surivant !

Ginny : C'est ça...

« Trouvez-le, dites lui, racontez-lui tout ! Faites-le venir ici. Je veux voir le survivant en train de brûler... »

Que la fête s'anime. Enfin je sens que tout s'emboîte


	8. ce que tu veux

Chapitre 7 : ce que tu veux

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'entraînait avec Dumbledore dans une des salles du château. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Harry s'entraînait tout les jours plus dur et plus longtemps. Les armes et les combats se succédaient.

« c'est bon Albus, je suis prêt ! »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard dubitatif et commença a chanter.

Dumby :

Tu n'es pas prêt, pour le monde extérieur  
Tu prétends que oui, mais c'est une erreur  
Je sais, je t'avais promis de jouer les protecteur  
Pourtant  
Tu peux t'obstiner sur ton long chemin  
Rien n'est terminé, mais tu n'en sais rien   
Je suis la raison, celui qui te retient  
Pourtant  
Je voudrais t'écrire les beaux rêves  
Pour guider ton destin  
Etre comme un père qui transmet  
Et qui te prend la main  
Je voudrais rester là  
Mais je comprends enfin   
Je suis la pierre du chemin  
Les cris, les signes, tu ne les entends pas  
Les appels fragiles dont je capte les voix  
Tu restes immobile au lieu de franchir le pas  
Pourtant  
Je voudrai tisser les matins  
Où tu t'endors enfin  
Pour mieux chasser tes démons  
Construire tes lendemains   
Pouvoir rester là, ton fidèle ange gardien  
Mais c'est moi la pierre du chemin  
Mais c'est moi la pierre du chemin

Quand il avait terminer les dernières notes de la chansons, ils reçurent un message des jumeaux a travers le feu. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« des mangemorts sont passés pour dire que Ginny était retenue en otage par Voldemort. Il veut Harry en échange. »

« je vois. Professeur, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« tu y vas Harry. »

« j'y vais seul ? »

« oui »

Harry eut l'air un peu triste mais ne dit rien et sortit du magasin.

Cool, plus que 3 chapitres. Enfin, 2 chapitre et l'épilogue. Je sais que la fic n'étais pas très longue mais elle est plutôt bien illustrée.


	9. je marche dans les flammes

Chapitre 9 : marcher dans les flammes

Harry :

Je touche le feu et c'est un feu de glace  
Il est aussi noir que la mort  
Et sur ma peau  
Pas de brûlures, pas de traces  
Je veux un feu qui mord  
Dans la fumée, elle m'appelle  
Pour me guider parmi les flammes  
Pour me sauver, ou peut-être s'échapper  
Qui sait ce qui se trame  
Alors je marche dans les flammes  
Pas question que je recule  
Et moi je marche dans les flammes  
Pourvu qu'elles

Rogue :

Il me consume, le flambeau que je porte  
il s'en fiche que je m'en sorte  
qu'il brûle, j'en rêve  
Je suis libre si Harry crève  
Il faut que je lui prête main forte

Voldy :

Car il ne veut que les flammes

Rogue + Voldy :

Non personne, il n'apprend rien  
Et il marche dans les flammes   
Jusqu'à ce qu'il

Dumby :

Tout ça pourra t-il la changer  
J'ai bien laissé Gin' en danger  
Et harry va peut-être trop loin

Sirius :

Mais si Harry reste impuissant

Remus :

On a le choix, se battre sans attendre  
Ou rester là en ne faisant rien

remus + Dumby + Hermione + Dray + Sirius :

Lutter encore  
Ici bas tel est notre sort  
Alors on marche dans les flammes

Harry :

L'un après l'autre, ils m'abandonnent  
Je crois bien qu'il ont peur du froid

Hermione : On n'a pas peur

Harry : Je suis de glace, je leur dirait pas en face

Hermione : On est ensemble

Harry : Ils ne sauront pas pourquoi

Remus : il est revenue de sa tombe beaucoup plus sombre

Rogue : Il le tuera je le sauverai

Hermione : Au royaume de l'ombre, tout s'efface

Voldy : C'est le destin qui les entraîne

Harry : Comme un automate

Rogue : Rien ne le sauvera, je le tuerai

Dray : Cette phrase est là que pour meubler

Dumby : Comment frapper l'étincelle qui passe

Harry : Ces longues journées  
S'enflammeront dans un brasier

Harry + Remus + Dumby + Rogue + Hermione + Dray + Sirius :

Et on se cache dans les flammes  
Mais personne ne recule  
Alors on marche dans les flammes  
Pourvu qu'elles  
Brûlent   
Qu'elle brûlent  
Qu'elle brûlent  
Qu'elle brûlent

Voldy : Que le spectacle commence !


	10. la vie est un show

Chapitre 10 : une vie qui chante pour moi

Harry entra dans l'entrepôt en défonçant la porte. Il envoya aux diables les 3 mangemorts qui étaient là. il avisa l'espèce de monstre sur la scène aux coté de Ginny. Le monstre se leva et applaudit.

« j'apprécie ceux qui comme toi soignent leurs entrée »

« et ta sortie tu la voies comment ?. Tu as un nom ? »

« j'en ai des centaines »

« eh bien je crois que j'ai le droit de connaître le nom de celui qui sera mon beau frère »

Ginny se redressa

« je te jure Harry, je n'ai rien fait ! »

Harry lui sourit doucement t répliqua

« ne t'inquiète pas Gin', tu vas aller nulle part (le monstre le regarde) j'y vais ! »

« quoi ( Ginny est choquée et le démon lui est interressé ! )

« et si je te tue ? »

Harry relève la tete et lui répond mortellement calme et sans expression

« ca ne changera rien ! »

« c'est sombre »

« c'est la vie. Ma vie »

le démon éclate de rire

« alors c'est comme ca que tu te sens ? la vie n'est elle pas la chose la plus miraculeuse ? »

« je crois que vous le savez déjà ! La vie…»

Harry :

C'est un show, ou chacun prend sa part

Et chante sa propre histoire

Ou détour du miroir

Tout va bien

Et si parfois tu pleure

La chanson du bonheur

Réchauffera ton cœur

Oui l'espoir fait vivre  
Remercie le ciel  
Réalise tes rêves  
Tout en travaillant  
C'est dur d'être   
Comme toutes les autres gars  
De faire parti du monde qui brille en bas  
C'est pas pour moi

dumbledore :

Elle a besoin d'un coup de main, hermione, drago.  
Tes chansons j'en veux pas  
Je veux une vie qui chante pour moi

hermione + drago :

Ahhhhh...

Donne moi une vie qui chante pour moi

hermione + drago:

Ahhhhh...

Harry :

La vie chante  
Un refrain sans retour  
Dont les mots chaque jour   
T'apportent leur mal d'amour  
Mes amies ne savent pas pourquoi j'ignore  
Ces mille choses sans rapport  
Avec mon propre sort  
Toutes les joies, les amis  
La famille ça finit  
Toutes les claques, coups du sort  
Lorsque frappe la mort  
Faut voir d'abord  
Est-ce que tu sauves ta peau  
Si ils en savent assez  
S'ils en savent trop  
Mais quand tu courbes le dos  
Ta vie prend l'eau...  
Non pas de peine  
Pas de pagaille  
Avant que je m'en aille  
Loin du ciel  
Voilà mon refrain  
Je vis en enfer (Drago, Hermione, Sirius et Remus ont l'air horrifiés et coupable)  
Mais que puis-je faire  
Loin du ciel  
Ah j'étais bien là  
Au ciel  
Donne moi une vie qui chante pour moi  
Vite !  
Donne moi ma vie...

(harry commence a danser de plus en plus vite et tout doucement, de le fumée commence a l'entourer. Avant qu'il ne se consume, Rogue intervient et le prend par les épaules commençant a chanter)

Rogue :

La vie ne chante pas  
La vie n'est pas bonne  
Elle ne te donne... que la vie  
Avance tout droit  
Tes larmes, ta douleur   
Changeront de couleur  
Dans la vie  
Il faut que tu restes en vie  
Que l'un de nous reste en vie

Ginny :

La chose la plus difficile en ce monde, c'est d'y vivre.


	11. epilogue

Epilogue : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Voldemort se leva et applaudit joyeusement tandis que tous les autres regardaient désolés Rogue et Harry. Ils ne voulaient pas e croire. Pour la toute première fois, il avait trouvé le repos de son ame et ses sois disant amis l'en avaient arrachés.

« c'était très joli. Non non, vraiment. J'ai adoré ton petit numéro mais maintenant, tu sais on en arrive a la partie la plus interressante ! »

Dray se tourna vers lui menacant et franchement dégouté !

« c'est bon maintenant, t'as foutu la merde tu peux t'en aller ! »

« moi foutu la merde ? non, ces chansons étaient très pratiques pour savoir ce que tous pensaient. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure pour moi et ma jeune fiancée de partir chez nous. »

« je ne pense pas non ! »

« oh ! mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. C'est elle qui m'a invoquée ! »

« c'est faux ! je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! »

« mais mon petit ange, c'est mon médaillon que tu portes au cou ! »

Ginny tira d'un coup sec sur sa chaine et montra l'amulette.

« mais… ca n'a aucun sens ! je l'ai trouvée dans la boutique des jumeaux et j'ai oublié de le leur rendre. »

« voilà qui rend les choses plus interressantes ! »

ils se regardèrent tous et finalement, les jumeaux levèrent la main en un parfait accord.

« Fred ? georges ? »

« binh on pouvait pas savoir que ca serait aussi mal. On s'est juste dit que des chansons ca serait drole ! que ca finirait pas un happy end ! »

« je pense que ca va ien se finir ! »

Voldemort riait a gorge déployée pendant que les juleaux perdaient leurs taches de rousseurs.

« on va devoir etre vos reines tous les deux ? »

« je suis tenté mais… non ! oh ! allez, ne faites pas la tete, vous avez vaincu le méchant. Je vais retourner d'ou je viens et tout le monde sera content ! »

Voldy:

Comme c'est drôle ce soir  
Vous êtes vraiment tous super   
Et toute cette histoire finit de manière exemplaire  
Tous ces secrets troublaient l'horizon  
Maintenant vous vivrez  
Avec émotion  
Moi je m'en vais, au revoir  
Rendez vous... en enfer !

Ginny marche vers le fond de la scène ou sont les autres.

Ginny :

Maintenant qu'allons nous faire ?  
Harry + Rogue : Maintenant qu'allons nous faire ?  
Dumby : Comme dans un rêve, la bataille s'achève  
Dumby + Hermione : On sent la victoire dans l'air  
Maintenant qu'allons nous faire ?  
Remus + Sirius : Qu'est ce qui se passe, on s'y perd  
Le monde tourne à l'envers  
TOUS : On est bien tous main dans la main  
Mais la peur nous rend solitaires  
Dumby : Dîtes moi !  
TOUS : Maintenant qu'allons nous faire ?  
Quand le mot "fin" s'éclaire  
Rogue : J'préfère encore me tirer.  
TOUS : Les trompettes sonnent clair  
Le rideau tombe, les enfants s'en vont  
Et c'est la fin qu'on espère   
Maintenant qu'allons nous faire

Harry sortit quelques minutes après Rogue.

« hey ! »

« tu devrais rentrer amour. Tu n'as pas encore fini ton super spectacle »

« ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

« le jour ou tu sauras ce que tu veux Harry, il y aura un fanfare avec 72 trombones »  
Harry : Je touche le feu et c'est un feu de glace  
Rogue : Je suis mort  
Harry : Il est aussi noir que la mort  
Rogue : Depuis tellement longtemps  
Harry : Cette illusoire  
Rogue : Et toi tu me fais croire  
Harry : Pourtant je veux y croire  
Rogue : Maintenant qu'allons nous faire !

Harry agrippa fermement Severus par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné remplis de promesse de futur !

FIN

Oui bon c'est vrai, j'avais promis un lemon a Slashman mais je ferais peut etre un bonus plus tard, je verrais bien. Je sais aussi que normalement, il n'y a aucune promesse de futur entre Buffy et Spike mais bon, je les aimes bien moi ryry et Sev.

Voilà, c'est fini, a la prochaine.


End file.
